Yul Vazquez
|Image= File:IATN-Promo-Stills--Yul-Vazques-Billis.jpg |Birth= March 18, 1965 |Portrays= Billis |First Appearance= Pilot |Last Appearance= Queen’s Gambit, Accepted }} is a Cuban-American actor and musician. He portrayed Sergeant Billis in “I Am the Night,“ the second instalment of TNT's Suspense Collection. TNT Official Biography Yul Vazquez can be seen in a number of projects, including Last Flag Flying directed by Richard Linklater opposite Bryan Cranston and Steve Carrell; Gringo directed by Nash Edgerton and opposite Charlize Theron, Joel Edgerton and Amanda Seyfried; and The Super opposite Val Kilmer. He is also known for playing Rev. Emilio Sheehan in NBC’s Midnight, Texas based on the book by True Blood creator Charlaine Harris. He will next be seen recurring on Netflix’s Narcos: Mexico. Vazquez won a SAG Award for Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture for the Steven Soderbergh directed film Traffic. Seamlessly moving between film, television and stage, Vazquez received a 2011 Tony Award nomination, a Theatre World Award, a Drama Desk nomination and an Outer Critics Circle Award nomination for his portrayal of Cousin Julio in the Broadway production of The Motherf**cker With the Hat. Other recent feature films include Captain Philips directed by Paul Greengrass opposite Tom Hanks, The Infiltrator directed by Brad Furman opposite Bryan Cranston and Diane Kruger; Kill the Messenger directed by Michael Cuesta opposite Jeremy Renner, and Netflix’s The True Memoirs of an International Assassin directed by Jeff Wadlow opposite Kevin James. Over the years, Vazquez has had memorable roles on some of television’s most popular shows, from his recurring character Bob, the “angry gay Puerto Rican,” on Seinfeld to Rueben the Cuban on HBO’s The Sopranos. Vazquez starred on the Starz drama Magic City opposite Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Other recent TV credits include Netflix’s hit show Bloodline, the HBO series Divorce, FX’s Louie, CBS’ The Good Wife and HBO’s Treme. Vazquez has an extensive film resume, working with directors such as Ridley Scott, Steven Soderbergh, Paul Greengrass, John Sayles and Steven Spielberg. His credits include The Phenom opposite Paul Giamatti and Ethan Hawke; The Cobbler directed by Tom McCarthy opposite Adam Sandler, Dustin Hoffman and Steve Buscemi; Glass Chin directed by Noah Buschel opposite Billy Crudup; Runner Runner directed by Brad Furman opposite Ben Affleck and Justin Timberlake; The A-Team opposite Bradley Cooper and Liam Neeson; John Sayles’ Amigo opposite Chris Cooper; Salvation Boulevard opposite Jennifer Connolly, Pierce Brosnan, Marisa Tomei and Greg Kinnear; Little Fockers with Robert De Niro and Ben Stiller; Ridley Scott’s American Gangster alongside Russell Crowe and Denzel Washington, a 2008 SAG nominee for Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture; Steven Spielberg’s War of the Worlds opposite Tom Cruise; Bad Boys II opposite Martin Lawrence and Will Smith; Runaway Bride opposite Julia Roberts; Nick of Time opposite Johnny Depp; and Che directed by Steven Soderbergh opposite Benicio Del Toro. Vazquez is a founding member of the LAByrinth Theatre Company. Other theater credits include The Last Days of Judas Iscariot (The Public Theater) opposite Sam Rockwell and directed by Phillip Seymour Hoffman; The Stendhal Syndrome (Primary Stages) with Isabella Rossellini and Richard Thomas; and The Floating Island Plays (Mark Taper Forum). Cast Bios — I Am the Night, Turner Pressroom. Credits I Am the Night * Ep. 1: Pilot * Ep. 3: Dark Flower * Ep. 5: Aloha * Ep. 6: Queen’s Gambit, Accepted Gallery File:IATN-NY-Premiere-Yul_Vazquez.jpg File:IATN-LA-Premiere-Yul-Vazquez.jpg References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Actors Category:Actors (I Am the Night)